


Grandiose Gestures

by Gellsbells



Series: Bughead One Shots [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Following their first fight Jughead decides that he is willing to go to great lengths to show Betty he is sorry.





	

 

"Okay I admit it was wrong." They were sitting in one of the booths at Pop’s. He had gotten there first ordered her favourite milkshake and fries to share. She was one of the few people he was willing to share his food with, which in itself spoke volumes.  
"Can you please repeat that? I don't think I quite heard it the first time. " She was still pissed he could tell by the way she was stabbing her straw into her milkshake and aggressively stirring it.

  
" I made a mistake. " He tried again.

  
" You made several." She barely looked at him, intently concentrating on her milkshake instead.

  
"I don't want to argue again this is me apologising." He sighed reaching for her hand across the table and she moved it away. She wanted to grasp his hand reaching out for his but she held back. She was angry at him, that he had hid things from her.

  
“I thought for apologising there would be more grovelling.” She said sarcastically.

  
“Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?”

  
“I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” She shot back.

  
“Fine.” He answered as he jumped up from his seat and made his way to stand on top of the table. At his sudden movement she finally gave him her attention.

  
“What?” She exclaimed, looking up to catch him making his way to stand on top of the table that they were sitting at.

  
“You want me to beg I’ll beg.” He replied. She made a final grab for his arm as he stood up. Missing her mark. He was now standing up on the booth’s table already attracting the stare of a few of the other customers at the diner.

  
“Jug, get off the table now.” She said through clenched teeth.

  
“Nope you wanted grovelling and grandiose gestures this is what we are going for.” He said down to her. Before raising his voice to be heard above the buzz of the diner.

  
“Listen up everyone.” He called out loud once he was up on the table, Betty was blushing furiously. Smiling apologetically at the other patrons of the Chock Lit Shoppe. “I want everyone to know that I, Jughead Jones am in love with Betty Cooper. She is the kindest, most loving, smartest and powerful girl I know. And I don’t deserve her and I messed up big time.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m asking for it because I can’t really picture what it would be like not to have you here. ” She continued to stare up at him, in awe, she couldn’t believe he was up there. It was so far outside of his comfort zone to be the centre of attention, expressing his thoughts and emotions.

  
“Go on, forgive him.” A lady from the table opposite them shouted. Betty couldn’t help herself as the smile broke out across her face. He smiled down at her and she rolled her eyes knowing that in her heart she had already forgiven him.

  
“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, get off that table.” Pop’s voice bellowed through the diner.  
***

“Banned for a week.” She exclaimed as they left Pop’s. “Pop must have felt sorry for you, I thought he was going to ban you for life.” He grabbed her arm slowing her down, allowing him to catch up with her. He pulled her to him, encircling her in his arms.

  
“It was worth it, to have you smiling at me again.” It felt good to have her in his arms again. The time that they had spent apart had been hard, he had missed her, it felt like a part of him was missing.

  
“Juggie.” She placed a hand gently on his cheek directing him to look at her.

“I don’t like secrets, you know that. You could have told me that your dad was a serpent, it wouldn’t change how I saw you. The way that I feel about you.”

  
“Like I said I’m an idiot.”

  
“Yeah but you’re my idiot.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “ Lets not keep any more secrets from each other okay?”

  
“Deal.” She raised herself up on her tip toes and pressed her lips gently to his. Before pulling back again.

  
“Did you mean what you said when you were up on that table, making a fool out of yourself.” she asked.

  
“Every word.” There was a sincerity in his eyes and she knew it was the truth.

  
“You love me?” She asked again, wanting confirmation that something this good was truly happening to her.

  
“I do.” He cupped her cheeks in his hand his thumb brushing against her lips.

  
“Good, cause I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.” She smiled as she returned her lips to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I am always open for more prompt on my tumblr, they are a lot of fun to write.


End file.
